


An Untold Story

by Natalia_Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Widow - Freeform, Endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War, Natasha Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Red Room Mentioned, Steve/Sam/Nat trio, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_Rogers/pseuds/Natalia_Rogers
Summary: Steve, Natasha and Sam go on the run after the fight with Tony. Steve and Natasha realize how important they are to each other and how much they need one another. Starts after Civil War and continues until Endgame and how Steve and Natasha lived during the post snap period.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short little story. I’ll probably transfer all of my stories over to ao3.

After the “civil war”, as the public liked to call it, Steve headed out on the run with Sam. Natasha decided to join which confused Steve a little since she was on Tony’s side of the debate.  
“You know you didn’t have to come with me.” Steve told her, “You signed the accords you can live a normal life.”  
“I know. I might have agreed with Tony’s side more but you’re my closest friend not him. So if I was gonna do anything I’d want it to be with you. Plus you can’t be alone.”  
“I’ve got Sam. I won’t be alone. It’s not to late for you to return.”  
“I’m not gonna do that.”  
“Why not?”  
She stepped closer. “Because... I’m falling.”  
“You’re what?”  
Nat kissed him softly and he was confused for a second but ok with it. As soon as he started to kiss back she pulled away rather quickly, “Sorry I shouldn’t have done that. Friends?”  
“We’ll always be friends.” Steve said shaking her outstretched hand and she ran out of the room.  
“So what are we doing.” Sam asked as Steve finally decided to follow Nat into the main room.  
“We could settle minor disturbances. This ship will show what is happening different places.” Steve told him.  
“With all my time that I was with Shield after the KGB I can pick up things on the ship from around that no one else could. You can also tell who might be in trouble.” Nat said.  
“Sounds good enough to me.” Sam told them.  
“Oh, there’s one potential threat going towards the compound below us.” Sam said looking at the screens.  
“I’m on it.” Steve informed as he went to go and grab his equipment.  
“I’m coming with you!” Nat told him following behind him.  
“No you aren’t Nat.”  
“Yes Steve I am.”  
“No. We need someone to stay here and run recon, tell you where people are or what the overall status is.” Steve said tightening the straps in his shield.  
“Well you’re not going alone.” Nat informed him.  
“You’re right I’m taking Sam. Do you need to get ready Sam?”  
“Just gotta get my wings.” Sam said as he walked over to where they were stored. He put them on and gave one nod to Steve.  
“See you in a bit Tash.” Steve smirked before they both jumped out of the ship. Nat rolled her eyes and brought up the layout screen. The jet was close enough that it could pick up movement with infrared cameras. Then on a screen on the side you could see what the people looked like.  
“Nice landing Captain America.” Nat teases him.  
“Focus.” He chided as he stood up and looked around. “What’ve we got?” He asked as Sam landed next to him. Nat looked at the layout and saw people running towards them, “Ok you guys got 3 hostiles on your left, 2 on your right.”  
Steve swung his shield and knocked the left out. Sam flew and knocked one out and then dip a dip and got the other one before he could stop shooting.  
“Smooth smooth.” Natasha mumbled she looked around and saw a few guys goofing off. She wondered if this thing had sound. She found a volume button to see if that would work. She heard some machine movement as a satellite with a parabolic microphone moved into place. She heard them speaking in rough tones. There were 3 guys and they were talking in a pretty perverted manner.  
“That would’ve been perfect for my skill set.” Nat mumbled then louder said, “I totally should be there!”  
“Next time Romanoff.” Steve told her and he poked his head around a corner and saw 8 guys coming towards him. “Maybe you should’ve come Natasha.”  
“I told you.”  
“What about me?” Sam inquired.  
“You know you’re helpful and a good partner. But can you take out 8 guys at the same time?”  
“I can!” Natasha said teasing Sam.  
“Nat no one asked you. I’ll try Steve.”  
Nat watched as all the little figures on her screen collided. 4 of the men went down, but that was only half of them, and Steve and Sam had lost the element of surprise. Nat rubbed her temples nervously. She saw a guy behind them with a knife. “BEHIND YOU.” She screamed. Steve turned around and held the guys hand up forcing him to drop the knife. The man was a quick thinker and immediately grabbed another knife and stabbed Steve in the side before he could react. Sam has finished with the other 3 guys and knocked the knife guy out from behind.  
“Seems a bit more serious of a situation than a potential threat.” Sam noted.  
“Is he ok??” Nat asked her voice laced with concern.  
“I’m fine Nat.” Steve grimaced.  
“You know I can see you, right?”  
“I’m fine!”  
“You don’t look fine.”  
They managed to get back on the ship. Natasha was ready with some cleaning necessities and bandages.  
“Sam help me get his top off.”  
Sam nodded and they managed to get his top off and Nat immediately knelt by Steve’s torso and started dabbing at the wound. Steve grimaced in pain.  
“You should go take a shower, further wash it out... also you smell.” Nat told him as she put the stuff away. Steve nodded.  
“After you’re done Steve, I’ll bandage it.”  
“I could probably bandage it myself!”  
“No. I would be better I have better access and you KNOW I am an expert at bandaging wounds on the torso anyways. I told you that don’t make me bring it up again.” Nat glared at him.  
“Yes ma’am, I’m sorry.” Steve immediately backed up as he recalled the time she had shown him a few of her scars. Sam helped Steve get up and move towards the shower.  
“I got it Sam, thank you.”  
“What did she mean by that?” Sam whispered.  
“I’m not at liberty to tell you Sam, sorry.”  
“That’s ok. Take care of yourself.” Sam walked back out and saw Natasha reaching into a high cabinet for something, her shirt uncovering part of her torso as she did so. Sam noted the faded little marks on her back. He didn’t see a lot though and he decided not to ask.  
“You need some help?” Sam asked as he walked up next to her and grabbed what he assumed she needed.  
“Thank you. I had to bandage...”  
“No need to explain, it’s ok Nat.”  
Nat nodded and smiled a small smile at him.

**A few weeks later**  
Steve’s wound was healing nicely, luckily the cut hadn’t been too deep so it was almost completely healed. Nat and Sam had agreed that he would sit out and do the recon until he didn’t have a vulnerable point. Steve grumbled but ultimately agreed that they were probably right. After they’d been flying almost a week with no new task they could tell Steve was getting antsy.  
“What’s going on man?” Sam asked Steve.  
“We should stay somewhere that isn’t this ship.” Steve said, “Get some solid ground underneath us. I’m sure we all feel a bit cooped up.”  
Nat folded her arms and looked at the map Steve had pulled up “We’re not doing it here. Let’s wait to get further south.”  
“Where have we ended up?” Sam asked coming to stand beside Steve.  
“We’re over Irkutsk.” Nat said with a hint of familiarity in her voice.  
“Let me guess, Russia?” Steve guessed.  
“What’s in Russia?” Sam asked.  
“Nothing good.” Nat told him, it was clear to both men that she did not wish to elaborate any further. Steve decided to explain to Sam a bit.  
“She’s Russian.” Steve told him.  
“And?” Sam asked still not getting it.  
“I don’t really want to talk about it again, sorry Sam.” Nat said gathering a few things and leaving the room. Sam raised an eyebrow. Steve crossed his arms, “When you were around this area doing your task force missions did you ever hear of the Red Room Program?”  
“I vaguely remember something along those lines. They took orphaned girls and told them they were learning ballet but actually trained them to be professional assassins able to kill whomever they were ordered to and had no guilt about it either?”  
“So you have heard of it.”  
Sam shrugged, “I guess so.”  
“She was part of that program.” Steve said.  
“Her, Natasha Romanoff?”  
“Her full name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. She is THE Black Widow. When you hear of one black widow that surpassed them all? Sure they had the black widow program but one surfaced to the top and became an example to the other girls, that was her.”  
“Wow. How did she get out? Because she’s obviously not doing that now.”  
“That’s a whole other story.” Steve sighed.  
“What’s the story with you two?”  
“Me and Nat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ah just good friends. I met her on that Avengers mission in New York. We did a few other missions together before taking down Hydra, and meeting you. She basically did whatever Fury wanted her to do. He was like her surrogate father to her I guess but I’m not sure. But anyways Hydra was compromised, we went on the run to figure out how to take them down. We talked on the way to the old Shield headquarters someone blew that up, and she got knocked out so I carried her away. That said I saved her life a few times she has saved mine. There was the Avengers thing that presented the sokovia accords and then you were there for the accords. Bucky and I ran into the hangar with the ships and Nat was the only one standing in our way. She knew I wasn’t gonna stop helping Bucky so she allowed us to go. We just understand each other very well. Fury and I are the only ones she really actually trusts 100% completely.” Steve shrugged, “It’s nice to have a friend like her, and you.”  
“The way you two look at each other. You’re gonna need to try a lot harder to convince me y’all are just friends.”  
“I mean we are. Anyways goodnight Sam.”  
“Goodnight.” Sam said as Steve got up and went to his sleeping quarters. Sam sat there for a few minutes contemplating what had just been told to him. He sighed and decided to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk or check me out my accounts are:  
> Twitter: natr0gers  
> Instagram: natashasflorence  
> Tumblr: romnogrs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio run into someone from Natasha's past

A Few Months Later  
They had taken a rest in Iceland for about one and a half weeks. It was a beautiful place, cold but it was kind of nice. The little town was nice and they were able to go see the glacier. But after a while Nat got restless. She hated just sitting around, she claimed the jet was different because at least it felt like they were about to do something important. So they decided to get back on the ship and see what could be done.   
“It’s a good long flight away.” Steve started, “But there’s a threat in Maine.”  
“No USA, they would spot us instantly. Even if it is in Maine. Need I remind you of the nationwide manhunt? That includes Maine.” Nat reasoned trying to get Steve to think of a better plan.  
“Sam?” Steve asked.   
“I don’t care it’s your call.”  
“We should just stay around this landmass. You know Europe and Asia.” Nat started. “One of those tourist spots is bound to have some kind of trouble.”  
Steve stood next to her and crossed his arms, “And tourist spots are better than America? There are American embassies around with agents that could be in them. Plus who said you gave the orders?”  
“Someone has to think sensical Rogers, you weren’t doing it.” She said getting close to his face almost taunting him. They glared at each other for a little bit and Steve had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her fiercely, right then and there. Natasha felt the magnetic pull too. She wanted to just grab him and envelop him into a fiery kiss. She felt a slight tingle go through her. She stood there actually seriously considering taking him right then and there, that is until Steve backed away.   
“Fine.” Steve told her as he backed off. “We’ll stay around here.”   
Sam bit his lip. “Ok if y’all aren’t gonna do anything about that sexual tension that just happened? Literally right here in from of my eyes. I’m gonna leave... good luck.”   
“What?” Nat asked confused looking at Steve then at Sam.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve lied. Nat shrugged and turned around. Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve and gestured towards his lower section. Steve rolled his eyes and motioned for Sam to leave already.   
That night Steve was laying on his bed pondering nothing and everything all at the same time. He heard his door open and turned to look at the figure standing in the door but didn’t move from his position and said, “Can’t sleep?”  
The woman shook her head as she walked inside just a little wondering if she was going too far. Steve sat up and patted a spot next to him. She silently walked over and sat next to him.   
“Is it still the same things?” Steve asked and she nodded. He pulled her into his big arms enveloping her in comfort as her cheek laid down pressed against his chest.   
He ran his fingers through her hair as he said “You just need to remember Nat. They can’t hurt you anymore, you’re safe, you always have people to protect you. I’ll always be here for you and so will Sam.” He has added Sam to make it seem like more of a friendly gesture.  
Nat sniffed and nodded into his chest.   
“You have nothing to fear from them. They can’t get to you. Nat?”  
She had fallen asleep, a result stemming from the many nights she had been unable to sleep peacefully. Usually Steve would calm her and she’d walk back to her bunk. But tonight she was fully asleep, she was even snoring a little bit. Steve smiled softly and picked her up and carried her to her bunk. He laid her down and saw her curl up into a ball and smile lightly. He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead and then walked back to his sleeping quarters falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.   
A few days they landed in a town in Sweden to grab some supplies. They were walking down the street when Natasha dove behind Steve fearfully. He turned and looked at her. “Nat are you ok.”   
“Yeah, just keep walking.” Her voice was shaky but Steve complied. They ducked into a store and Sam looked at Steve, “Is she ok.”  
“I don’t know. It doesn’t look like it does it?”  
“No not at all.”  
“Natasha. What’s going on, what’s wrong?”   
“That man out there is Vladimir Alexeyivic Ivanovich.” Nat said fear evident through every syllable in her sentence.  
“Let me guess. The red room?” Sam asked.   
She nodded. “I can’t believe he’s still alive, and why on earth is he here and not back there??”  
They didn’t say a word hoping she would explain. She got the message and continued, “He was the primary officer. The man that made sure their little graduation ceremony worked. He took a particular liking to me. And when that man takes a liking to you.” Nat shuddered.   
The man outside turned towards the store they were hidden in and she cowered. Natasha freaking Romanoff cowered. She never cowered!! Steve and Sam were really worried and very livid at the thought of Natasha Romanoff cowering at the mere sight or mention of a name. The man looked away and spoke in Russian to a few men with him.   
“Ok we have to get out of here.” Steve said. “Sam you stay in the back I’ll be in the front, let’s try not to let this scumbag see her.”  
“Got it.”   
They walked out of the store and kept their heads down as they hurried through the little town when they all heard the one thing they dreaded most at that moment.  
“Natalia!” The man said. They continued walking hoping he would give up.   
“Natalia! ROMANOVA I know that’s you.” The man said gruffly. At that point they had no choice but to turn around, there was no way they were getting to the jet with his goons surrounding them.  
“What do you want.” Steve asked firmly, his fist clenched ready to punch this guy straight down to hell.   
“Ah just to catch up, you know how it is seeing an old friend.” The man said as he kissed Natasha cheek and she quivered. Steve slapped him away. And Sam stood up to the man, “touch her again I dare you.”   
“Aye so feisty.”   
“Come on Natalia what’s wrong. Do you not what to see me? After all the time we spent together? Tsk tsk that’s no way to treat someone who made you feel special.”  
She hid further behind Steve and he took her hand for her moral support.   
“Out of our way please.” Steve said as calmly as he could.  
“And if I saw no?”  
“Oh, you WILL let us pass.” Sam asserted.   
“My hands may be full of supplies, but I can still kill you.” Steve growled.   
“Ooh I’m so scared.” The man teased and the men behind him laughed.  
“You better listen to him. If there is one thing he takes the most serious it’s protecting her.” Sam informed him.  
The man wouldn’t budge and was started to get pissed off, “Protect her? You think she’s worth protecting? She’s nothing more than an assassin, a murderer, do you know how many innocents she has killed? How many children she has kidnapped? What makes you think she’s deserving of your protection? NATALIA WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU’RE ANY BETTER THAN ME.” So Steve looked at Sam and motioned. Sam nodded as Steve took Natasha in his arms in one fell swoop as Sam punched the man in front of him. Sam got out his wings and was able to block them from doing anything. The man, with what moves he had left, grabbed Natasha’s foot and she kicked him as hard as he could. The man’s nails dug into her ankle and she cried in pain. Sam then knocked him out hitting him hard against the head. Steve then went on a full sprint. He finally got onto the ship and started to raise the ramp as Sam flew towards them and dove into the ship as the ramp closed.   
“Is she ok?” Sam asked looking at them.   
“Emotionally or physically?” Steve asked looking at crumpled up form of Nat still in his arms. “Physically yes. Emotionally I don’t think so.”   
She was still shaking as Steve took her to the bathroom.   
“I’ll get the antiseptic.” Sam told them.  
Steve took off her shoe and sock and saw deep cuts in her ankle. “Oh Nat... I’m so sorry.”   
“It’s not your fault. He’s had years of practice.”  
“Scars?”   
She took off her shirt and revealed some scars on her stomach, they looked like surgical scars but as if she had had a bad doctor operate. She had a lot on her back. They looked like she had been clawed by an animal. Sam walked in and stopped short. “Woah.”  
“What did he do to you?” Sam asked as Steve gently touched her scars.   
“Too much that I can’t forget yet too little that I’m not dead.”   
Steve and Sam were both speechless. She put her shirt back on, “I don’t like showing anyone that. Fury knows it happened but you’re the only people that have actually seen them.”  
Sam handed Steve the first aid kit.   
“Thank you.” Steve said.   
“Can I get you anything else? Coffee, tea, soup?” He asked her concerned.  
“Soup would be great Sam. Thank you.”   
Sam nodded and left. Steve took the antiseptic wipe and applies it to the wound. She took in deep breath.   
“Sorry.”   
“It’s ok. That means it won’t get infected.”   
He carefully cleaned it up and applied the bandages.   
“Where did you learn to be so gentle when tending to wounds?”  
“The army. There was this one time our medic got sick. Bucky and I volunteered to help him out until he felt better.”  
“Thank you.” She said looking at him.   
“You don’t have to thank me.” He told her, “And just start off in my room tonight.”  
“You, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be ok, I’ve dealt with it before.”  
“Yeah? And how much sleep have you gotten. All the stuff you were going through before and now this? No you’re with me.”  
They walked into the kitchen area, Nat limping a little. She sat in the couch and Sam brought her the soup. She ate it slowly as if enjoying every little bit of it.  
“Did she tell you anything?” Sam whispered.  
“No. Whatever it is it must be pretty awful though.” Steve replied looking at her with a worried expression.  
They went through the day just taking care of Nat. Making sure she was comfortable and well fed. Sam made them watch a movie that he deemed hilarious however neither Nat or Steve knew why. She was grateful that it took her mind of things though. She cuddled up to Steve when her thoughts were getting the best of her. He’d tell her it would be ok and he was here. Stroke her red hair with his hand and kiss the top of her head. Sam would look at Steve with a knowing glance and then roll his eyes when Steve acted clueless. Nat felt pretty special by the end of the day and felt a lot better. When the darkness came she walked to her sleeping quarters and started to change into her pajamas when she heard a noise and turned around and saw Steve standing in the door way.   
“Were you watching me change?” Nat raised and eyebrow.   
“Just here to make sure you come with me and don’t try to stay by yourself.” Steve informed. Nat walked over to where he was and followed him. Steve sat down on the bed and went towards the far corner so she could climb in and lay her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up letting out a content sigh, “Thank you Steve.”  
“Of course, what are friends for?” Steve told her as she dozed off to sleep.   
Nat woke up before him. He looked so peaceful sleeping what are friends for? The words rung in her ear louder than she would have liked. Friends, is that all they were ever going to be? Nat didn’t know but shrugged on a little jacket, put on some slippers. Sam was awake and looked at her, “Did I see you coming from Steve’s room?”  
“Yeah. He told me to stay with him.”  
“And?”  
“And what I said thanks Steve and he said what are friends for?”   
“He did not.” Sam said setting down his coffee mug.  
“Oh he for sure did.” Nat said taking his mug and tasting it, “ew what is that?”  
“It’s coffee! Give it back!” Sam said grabbing for it. Nat took another sip. “Doesn’t taste like coffee.” She said was she set it down.  
“Yeah there’s milk and sugar in it.”  
“Ohhhh ok wimp.”   
“Wimp??”  
Nat nodded and grabbed her own coffee mug, “You can’t drink black coffee.”  
“So?”  
“So that makes you a wimp.”   
Sam roller his eyes, “So back to Steve.”  
“What about him?”  
“Would you want to be more than friends?” Sam asked sipping his coffee and watching her pour hers.   
“Even if I did it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to ruin the friendship or ruin anything I have already. Plus it makes sense, I’m not exactly your average golden girl.”  
“Ha. Nat if there is one thing I know is Steve doesn’t want average.”  
“Yeah but....”  
“What’re y’all so chatty about?” Steve asked entering the room.  
“Sam doesn’t drink his coffee black.”  
“Oh my gosh.” Sam groaned trying to conceal a laugh. Steve laughed, “I didn’t think anyone drank coffee black??”  
Nat turned and looked at him with her arms folded and glared at him. “Ok so how do you drink it?”  
“A little milk.” Steve told her walking towards her to get a mug, she stepped out of his way and stood next to Sam.   
“Yeah well at least you don’t put half our sugar in it.”  
“I don’t put half!” Sam said defiantly. Nat laughed and glanced at him who smiled a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous mission causes Natasha and Steve to confront their feelings

**A few days later**

“Ok this potential threat is kind of dangerous.” Nat said.  
“More dangerous than our supply run?” Sam asked.  
Nat looked at him, “That was unintentional. This is intentional. There’s a possibility one of us couldn’t make it back. This organization we’d be infiltrating has technology that can detect potentially hostile ships, If the ship stays for longer than a certain period of time that ship gets eliminated, we’d be stuck and here and definitely die.”  
“Ok so how much time is that?” Sam asked nerves starting to rise in him.  
“We each have our separate missions. Each mission, in theory, should not take longer than each other. However there are going to people scattered so not everything can be perfectly planned out. One mission might take several detours while another could run smoothly without a hitch. That being said once you complete your mission head straight back here as fast as you can. The first person to get back on jet will wait an hour and a half for the other two. If neither shows up or one person does not show up after that hour and a half you HAVE to take off, that’s not an option because after that time period then the ship and whoever is on is will be eliminated.”  
Steve and Sam nodded.  
“Ok. Suit up.” Nat dismissed them.  
“I’m already ready.” Sam told her.  
“Alright we’ll be landing in 5 minutes and you can go ahead and start as soon as we land.”  
They landed and Nat lowered the walkway. Sam flew out soon after.  
Steve walked out ready to go smiled smally at her. “You doing ok?”  
“Yeah I just hope I can make it back, out of all the missions mine might have the most unplanned situations.” She told him and then looked him straight in the eyes “I’m serious about the hour and a half, don’t wait for me past then. I know you and I’m saying don’t do it or we all will die.”  
“Natasha.”  
“Steve don’t.” She glared at him and walked towards her stuff. She secured her belt and started to walk towards the exit point, walking towards Steve a serious and quite dire expression on her face. As she walked by him Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him crashing his lips onto hers. She sat there stunned for a minute, but her lips quickly molded with his as she snaked her arms around his neck. It started to get heated as Steve begged for entrance into her mouth, and she obliged. He pushed her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. It felt as if they were channeling all the emotions they had felt the last few days into this kiss. They parted, neither able to breathe anymore. Nat’s feet found the ground and their foreheads touched. Still panting Nat looked at him, “What was that?”  
“May-Maybe I’m falling to.” Steve said.  
“I..... I.....” she stuttered at a loss for words thinking about what she has said when she first joined. Steve smiled at her and brushed a hair out of her face. “I love you too.”  
Nat looked at him, “No Steve really. I love you. I never thought I’d be capable of really loving someone again.”  
“I know, I feel the same way.” He said as he leaned in and kissed her head. 

4 hours later

“It’s been an hour and a half Sam.” Steve told him, “time to shove off.”  
“We’re not waiting a little longer?”  
“No. She said an hour and half and she meant it. She even warned me with a glare that we should not wait.”  
“What if she’s on her way and is injured? Or she’s experiencing some traffic but is almost here? Shouldn’t we wait at least 5 more minutes?”  
“No more minutes. She asked... and I promised.” Steve told him coolly trying to shove his panic and fear down.  
“Ok.” Sam shrugged as he went and started up the ship and it started to move. Sam didn’t know what was going on but obviously something had happened. The walkway started to move up and they both heard a tumble and the sound of metal hitting metal. Steve turned towards the sound and saw her. Nat had jumped in at the last second. He didn’t know what she’d gotten into but she looked so dirty.  
“Oh my gosh Nat you made it!” He exclaimed.  
“See I told you.” Sam grumbled.  
“Are you ok? What happened? You have any injuries?”  
“No, I’m ok I think I just want a shower.”  
“Ok well holler if you need anything.” He told her as she nodded and walked away slightly limping. Sam was now making pot of tea to help everyone calm down. He knew he needed it because what had just happened was intense. He gave a mug to Steve for Natasha and Steve took it and walked into her room to set down on her nightstand. He heard a door close and saw Natasha holding a towel and started to dry her hair with it. Steve just stood there stunned and unable to move. She turned around and saw him frozen, “Steve!!! What are you doing?!?” She yelled as she scrambled to cover herself with the towel. ***  
“Uhhhhh... I’m really sorry.” Steve said flustered. “This uh this tea is for you. Calm your nerves, Sam made it so Um yeah I’ll be.... I’ll be out there.” He darted out.

********  
Natasha and Steve’s relationship only grew stronger as each day passed. One day they stopped in Finland far from the civilization and so they could have some peace. They climbed to a little grassy hill that had a beautiful view of the scenery. On this hill Sam performed a marriage ceremony for them. They had no rings since they lived on a ship but all 3 of them knew of the love that was shared because Steve and Nat. Nat then took up permanent residence in Steve’s room. She’d always snuggle up as close as she could and every night that passed, she started to have less and less nightmares. When she did, she’d wake up in a start and she would turn over to look at Steve who would kiss her forehead and pull her closer to him where she would eventually fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.  
One day Natasha walked into the main room and groaned, “Ugh I feel awful.”  
“Have you been throwing up?” Sam asked looking up at her. She nodded and Steve got up and went to her, “Maybe you should take a pregnancy test?”  
“No way. I’m sterile. It was part of the ‘graduation ceremony’ from the red room. In case you don’t remember, because I know I told you before, sterilized means it’s impossible for me to have children. They did it to eliminate any distractions because they had watched a few of their assassins turn into delicate housewives.”  
Sam snorted, “yeah you really seem like the delicate type.”  
They ignored him and Steve took Nat’s hands. “Maybe just do it for my peace of mind?”  
“Fine.” Nat sighed.  
“I’ll check to see if the ship already has some.” Steve told her walking away.  
“Why would the ship have some?” Nat asked.  
“This ship has been used before.” Sam told her.  
“Yeah but why pregnancy tests?” Nat asked him a bit irritated.  
“Yo Steve!” Sam shouted in the direction he had gone, “Any luck? Your wife is snapping at me.”  
Nat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Steve ran back in, “Yeah I found a whole bunch. Some were expired though.” He gave Nat three of them and Nat walked away still grumbling about the fact that it was weird Steve found some. She came back 5 minutes later and saw Steve and Sam sitting on the couch reading.  
“So?” Steve asked looking up at her. She shrugged, “I don’t know! They all came out positive but I’m supposed to be sterile.”  
“Well you might want to take into account I’m an enhanced super soldier sooo…”  
“That’s gross man. I did not need that image in my head.” Sam said not looking up from what he was reading. Steve and Nat both rolled their eyes and Nat sat next to Steve and he put his hand on her arm. “Nat, you are exhibiting all the signs and symptoms, and not one of the tests came back negative.”  
“Yeah I suppose you’re right. But how are we going to raise a kid with the lives we live?”  
“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out, we always do.”  
“Ok.” Nat smiled softly.  
“I better be named godfather.” Sam mumbled.

A few days later Nat felt much better and even felt a little giddy. Steve and Sam were right. She was showing all of the symptoms. False negatives happen all the time, but false positives don’t. Maybe the super soldier serum did have something to do with it like Steve suggested. She walked out to where Sam and Steve were talking.  
“Oh good you’re here, we’ve got a red flag.” Sam told her.  
“So what kind of threat is it?” Nat asked. “And how long will it take?”  
“Well it doesn’t appear to be any normal threat. It seems to be other worldly and look.” Steve pointed at the figures walking below. The threats hadn’t reached the figures yet which would give them a little time to suit up.  
Nat squinted at the heat signatures on the screen. One was glowing bright red and the other seemed to be floating in air. That one was bright yellow.  
“Is that?” Nat asked unsure.  
“I’m pretty sure.” Steve confirmed. Sam looked at them, “Can we put them on a live feed to check and make sure?”  
“Yeah good idea.” Steve pulled up video of a live feed and sure enough all three of them saw Vision and Wanda.  
“Ok well I’m going to change really quick.” Nat informed them. She jogged away and came back ready 5 minutes later, “Having this short of hair really cuts back on the time it takes for me to get ready for a mission.”  
“My stuff is right here.” Steve went and grabbed his stuff as Sam grabbed his wings. They looked back at the figures and saw a fight had ensued.  
“It’s time to land guys.” Nat said, “What’s the plan of attack.”  
“Dramatic entrance?” Steve looked at them. Nat rolled her eyes, “I swear sometimes… fine. But don’t take to long. I’ll run in after your entrance and Sam you fly down at the same time, Ok?”  
“Got it.” Sam confirmed.  
They landed and Steve positioned himself. He caught the alien woman’s weapon and then Nat ran in at the same time Sam flew in. Steve threw the weapon and Nat caught it with ease. They started to fight but unfortunately it appeared that the thing Nat was holding was magnetic leaving her defenseless. Steve ran over to her as fast as he could and intercepted the attack with Nat ducking. Pretty soon they had the aliens were cornered and all 3 of them stood over them.  
“We don’t want to kill you, but we will.” Natasha said firmly. The aliens hissing and offering threats as they backed off.  
“Let’s get back to the jet.” Steve told them as Sam and Steve helped Vision up.  
Wanda looked at Steve and Nat. “You look different.”  
Sam smiled a little and whispered, “More then you know.”  
“I mean it isn’t hard to grow a beard.” Steve shrugged. Wanda nodded, “Yeah but Natasha your hair is short… and white.”  
Nat smiled as best as she could.  
“I mean it might be a bit to get used to, but I think you pull it off.”  
“Thanks.”.  
Once they got back on the ship Sam had to tell the ship where to go. “So, are we going back to Avengers headquarters now?”  
“I suppose we have to, right? They need to get back safe and those aliens were concerning to say the least.” Nat concluded.  
“It’s Thanos.” Vision said calmly sitting down.  
“Like what happened in New York?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. He means to get all the infinity stones and decrease the population by half.”  
“So I guess we’ll be staying at headquarters then.” Steve confirmed.  
“What about the council or whatever.” Sam asked.  
“We’ll play it by ear I guess.” Steve shrugged and Natasha nodded groaning very slightly and rubbing her back.  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asked her when she did this.  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, my back aches but I think that’s normal. We have to worry about them more.”  
“It’s my Sam given duty to worry about you.” Steve informed her. She rolled her eyes and went to go sit down.  
“Right now, it’s just symptoms like pms, I looked it up after our conversation the other day. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

When they arrived at the headquarters Wanda and Sam helped Vision out of the craft and they walked to the front. As they walked in they saw the councilman was standing there as a blue hologram. He turned and saw the party and acted rather hostile towards Steve, Natasha and Sam as they walked in. This was no surprise though given what had happened 3 years ago and the fact that the council never got over anything quick. When the man dismissed himself and the hologram disappeared and Steve saw Bruce come into view. Natasha didn’t notice him at first but then she turned around and saw him and smiled lightly at him with him smiling right back. Nat didn’t exactly know what to do and felt a little awkward and a little weird when she felt a twinge of guilt knowing full well Bruce knew none of what had happened in the past 3 years.  
“Awkward.” Sam said softly, but not softly enough that Steve and Nat didn’t hear him. Steve subtly nudged him to shut up while Sam had a tough time keeping a straight face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I wanted to keep this fic clean. But I was in a weird mood when I wrote it, so I did create a smutty scene based off of this scenario. So if you want to read it it’s posted on marvelrsships dashboard


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since half the population had been snapped out of existence, literally. After the defeat the people that were left kind of just sat around all day wondering how to continue living, and if there was even still a purpose to life now. Pepper sat with them because she didn’t like the feeling of being alone all the time and at least these people were going through the same thing. One day Steve decided that he had had enough of his beard. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw it and all he could think of is how much he had failed the world. His sub-conscience would start telling him he wasn’t good enough and he would never be good enough. And therefore, he decided to get rid of it and shave. After he had finished he stood and looked in the mirror at Nat who was sitting on a bench behind him. She just kind of sat there silently while he shaved and tried to smile unsuccessfully. Then they heard a rumble and saw the sink shaking. Nat stood up as Steve turned around. they both looked up and then looked at each other and then ran outside and saw a glowing woman carrying a ship. She set it down and looked at them with a sad expression. Tony stumbled out with the help of a blue person as Steve ran towards his friend. He thought Tony had been snapped, after the way things had ended between them it became another thing that haunted him at night. Steve put an arm around him to stabilize him. They exchanged a few words until Pepper came running up crying out of surprise and relief. Everyone went inside and Rocket explained to everyone who Nebula was. When Carol walked away claiming she was going to kill Thanos, Steve and Nat looked at each other before they followed her and explained it wasn’t that simple. Carol looked at them and Nat offered her best smile as Steve looked determined. A few hours later they had come up with a plan to go get Thanos. As they were approaching to land Steve got out his compass and flipped it open, revealing an old picture of Nat. She saw this and took his hand, “This is gonna work Steve.”  
“I know it will. Because I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t.” 

*********  
So their plan had utterly failed Steve truly didn’t know what to do. People started to dwindle out, deciding they needed to make this life work somehow. Thor had announced that he was going to find a place to establish a home for his people who had survived and left soon after. Tony had shrugged and said they tried and didn’t know what to do know. He and Pepper had left without really saying goodbye. He had wrote a note saying it was better this way because he didn’t know if he could handle anymore goodbyes. Nebula and Rocket shrugged and said they’d do whatever was wanted of them and go wherever. Carol and Rhodey did the same so Natasha set up a com center in case anything happened or anyone wanted to report anything back. Pretty soon everyone had left leaving only Steve and Natasha to pick up the pieces still present at the Avengers Headquarters.  
About 4 months late Natasha’s stomach started to noticeably grow leading to the fact that she was indeed pregnant. Steve tried to be optimistic and cheerful about it saying this could be a start of a new beginning. However, with half the population, including Sam and Bucky, gone and the other half dispersed all over the galaxy Nat said she wasn’t feeling it and said it didn’t matter and that with their luck something would probably happen to the child anyways. She told Steve that because half the population had been wiped from existence there probably was no way to do weekly or monthly checkups to see if the baby would be born healthy and the fact that she was supposed to be sterilized didn’t help the odds of having a healthy baby either. Steve nodded silently thinking that she was probably right.  
5 months later Natasha gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Steve had found a hospital that was still trying to function even with half of their staff gone. The head of the hospital said that the half still left to survive would still need some type of medical care. Steve and Nat were appreciative of that and both felt a little relief that the baby was perfectly healthy. They determined right there that they were going to raise him in a loving family and in the happiest condition they could muster. They didn’t want him to know about the depression the world had fallen into until he was old enough to understand it fully.  
********  
About 4 years later Natasha was still running point, checking in on different people and seeing if things were changing. Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey and Carol were still doing random tasks to keep them busy. Okoye has joined in as well. Nat had grown tired of tending to her hair by cutting it super short or dying it. She still trimmed it from time to time, but she decided to stop messing with it and let it grow out. It had grown long enough to where only the tips of her hair were white now. Nat had gotten good at maintaining composure and putting on a cheerful front when her son was around and awake. Sometimes James didn’t want to take a nap but Nat would make him just so he wouldn’t see her daily breakdown. Acting like everything was perfectly normal and ok when everything was far from ok was really exhausting. She made James lunch before putting him down for his nap and usually made herself one to for his sake. She never really ate the sandwiches though. One day when everyone had left their call Rhodey stayed and told her about a man killing people and there was only one possibility as to who that could be. She still deeply cared about her friend and was devastated that his post snap state had gotten this far off a noble path.  
“You know I’d offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already.”  
She sniffed and saw him offering a small smile. She tried pulling herself together, “I’m fine. James is down for his nap.”  
Steve nodded “You know I saw a pod of whales as I was crossing the bridge.”  
“In the Hudson?”  
“Yeah, cleaner air clearer waters...”  
“If you’re about to tell me to be optimistic and look on the bright side... I’m about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich.” She smirked.  
“Sorry, force of habit.” He said walking into the room. “Aren’t we supposed to be optimistic though for James?” He said as he sat down and she placed the sandwich in front of him.  
“You know we don’t have to do that while he’s sleeping.”  
“Yeah. You know I keep telling people to move on, some people move on, but not us.”  
“We’re trying. I love James. I’m trying to look at him as a second chance.”  
“Agreed.”  
“But it’s hard.”  
“I know.” Steve rubbed her hand. Nat saw a call so she swiped to answer it. They both stood up when they saw a guy rambling about knowing him from Germany and being Ant Man. Steve and Nat looked at each other slightly hopeful.  
“That’s the front door.”  
They let the man in and he started rambling again about someone named Hope.  
“Have any of you guys ever studied quantum physics?”  
“Only to make conversation.” Nat said casually. Steve was a little confused at first but ultimately wasn’t surprised.  
“Mommy!”  
Everyone heard the little voice and pitter patter of little feet. Natasha looked at Steve and sighed before putting on an altogether different face. The child came into view and she smiled as best as she could kneeling down and picking up the kid.  
“Hey buddy! Did you have a good nap?”  
James nodded and then looked at Scott, “Who’s dat?”  
“A friend.”  
“Your fwiend?”  
Nat thought a little, “Well more of daddy’s friend.”  
Then as if that reminded him, James turned to Steve with outstretched arms, “Daddy!” Steve smiled and grabbed the kid.  
“Hey little man! What’s up?”  
What he want?” James said in a little kid whisper which, obviously wasn’t much of a whisper.  
“Scott you can continue.” Nat told him putting her hands in her pockets.  
Scott looked from Nat to Steve and back to Nat completely losing his train of thought. “I… you..”  
“Scott, continue.” Steve told him.  
“Right the quantum realm.”  
Scott tried to lay out what he was trying to suggest and Steve and Natasha thought it would be good to go to Tony and talk to him about it. Scott sat next to James in the back, “What’s your name?”  
“James.”  
“Woah that’s such a cool name! How old are you?”  
James held up four fingers.  
“Wow that’s old.”  
James giggled and Nat looked back and smiled at them.  
********  
Everything in there plan had gone as smoothly as they hoped, Nat was optimistic that they might actually be able to pull this off. That was until they got to Vormir. Clint and Nat fought until they were both hanging half off the edge. She was holding onto Clint’s hand, “You have to let me go. It’s ok. You have a family.”  
“You do too.”  
“You have 3 kids, you’re far too important to them they need you.”  
Clint sniffed, “But James needs his mom.”  
“And they need their dad, all the stuff Laura has gone through with you being a part of the Avengers, don’t do that to her. Take care if James if Steve can’t. Even if he can you should still check up on them.” Nat told him.  
“I will Nat. I’ll treat him like he’s my own.”  
“Thank you.” She said and smiled. She nodded and let go of Clint’s hand falling to the concrete below. Clint just hung there reeling for a few minutes until he appeared in a little pool with the soul stone. He returned to the avengers compound and looked around and saw everyone happy that they had made it back. He told them Nat that didn’t make it. Steve just stood there until they heard what Steve dreaded the most.  
“Daddy!”  
Steve looked and saw his son running towards him. Steve picked him up, “Hi James.”  
“Where mommy?” James asked looking at all the people standing behind Steve looking at him sadly.  
Steve looked at him, “Aw buddy she didn’t make it.”  
“Mommy’s not coming back?”  
“I’m sorry James.”  
James buried his head into Steve’s neck and Steve rubbed his back.  
They constructed the glove and Bruce put it on. When he snapped things seemed to get brighter. Clint walked over to see his wife calling, Scott heard birds chirping and then something came diving towards him. There was a huge explosion that demolished most of the building and knocked Steve out.  
“Cap. Hey Cap..” he heard Tony say and he jolted awake. “You lose this again and I’m keeping it. Where’s James.”  
“James is with Clint’s family.”  
“How...”  
“Details aren’t important. It was some quantum thing I honestly don’t know.”  
********  
“Hi James! I know we’ve never met before but you can call me Aunt Laura. I was a really good friend of your mommy.”  
“You know mommy?”  
“Yes I did. Now we’re just about to have lunch so why don’t you come with me.”  
James nodded and Laura picked him up and brought him inside.  
“Mom?” Violet asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“This is little James. He was Auntie Nat’s son.”  
“Was?”  
“Yes.”  
“Daddy say she not coming back.” James offered. The three children at the table looked at their plates sadly.  
“I think the rest of them are still trying to defeat Thanos so James is here with us.” Laura told them. They ate and then the boys took James out to play while Violet helped her mom with the dishes.  
“So what happened?” Violet asked.  
“I wasn’t told that. James appeared with a little note around his neck with the words ‘James, Natasha is gone and asked that we look after him.”  
“So who is his dad?”  
“I’m not sure. The last time I talked to her was right before she went on the run because of the sokovia accords and all that happened there. Then the news about the donut ship in New York. Then we all got snapped out of existence. I really do wish I could’ve talked to her more.”  
Violet put her hand on her mom’s arm, “Mom it’s ok. Dad is going to be fine.”  
“But what about that adorable little boy out there? We don’t know if he has a father figure, and if there is a dad we don’t know if he will make it. I mean how would a precious little kid like him take losing both parents in one day, he’s so young.”  
“It’s going to be ok mom, I’m sure they’ll figure something out.”  
“When did you grow up so much??”  
Violet smiled and hugged her mom.

********  
A few hours later Violet was reading on the couch when she heard a low rumble and felt the ground shake. She looked up and saw a jet landing right in front of their house She ran to the door and saw her dad walk out of the ship. She opened their door and ran out at the same time her dad ran towards her finally colliding in a hug. Her brothers and mom came out a few seconds came out too and had a sweet reunion. Steve walked onto the ground and James went sprinting towards him. Steve picked up his son in one fell swoop and hugged him tightly. Violet turned and saw this interaction and her mouth dropped. “That’s James Dad, Captain America??”  
Steve smiled at her and Laura walked towards him and shook his hand saying, “It’s pleasure to see you again. So, you and Nat huh?”  
“Yeah… we got married awhile back and had this little guy about a year later.” Steve said holding James with both hands with James head laying on his shoulder.  
“Wait what.” Laura said a little confused.  
Clint laughed, “A lot can happen in 7 years.”  
“Wait... 7???” Laura asked shocked. “I thought it was like 2 of 3??”  
“Going on the run for 2 years after Sokovia was 2 years, and the snap lasted 5 years.” Steve explained.  
“Oh. Time can really get away from you if you’re not careful huh, do you have a place to go back to or stay?”  
“It uh got blown up.”  
“Well I guess you can stay here as long as you need. I’m sure it’s what Nat would’ve wanted and the boys love playing with James.”  
“Of course!” Clint said, “That was her only wish.”  
“Thank you so much for your kindness.” Steve said before addressing “Can I put you down now?”  
James sniffed. “I miss mommy.”  
Steve rubbed his back, “I know bud, I do to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes back in time to return the stones

It was time to return the infinity stones Steve sat kneeled down and held James by the shoulders. “Hey, I’ll back before you know it. You’ll blink and I’ll be back. It won’t take long I’m not going anywhere.”  
James nodded and Steve cupped his face, “And hey, keep him in check.” Steve pointed at Bucky.  
“Don’t worry Cap me and the little man got it.” Sam assured him. James looked at Sam then back at Steve and nodded. Steve smiled. “Maybe we can try to get a few more words out of you later.” Steve stood up and hugged Bucky who said, “Kid’s going through loss but I know he’ll be fine.”  
Steve nodded, “Thanks Buck.” Steve walked to the portal area and he was transported to the place he and Tony had gotten the space stone.  
“Steve is that you?”  
Steve turned around and saw Peggy, “You’re alive. How? Why? What?” She went in and hugged him.  
“It’s a really really long story. But I can still tell you if you would like me to.”  
Peggy invited him to over her house. When Steve walked in, he saw pictures of her with her husband, and her kids and smiled.  
“These are nice pictures.”  
Peggy smiled, “Thank you.”  
They walked into the living room and sat down. “Alright, what happened?”  
“Well I went into the ice as you know. Then about 70 years later they found me still alive in the ice and...”  
“70 years? No that’s impossible... you’ve only been gone for 10.”  
“That’s what makes this a long story.” Steve explained, “I got thawed out and then I had to resume life in a completely new world. I was completely disoriented like, here look.” Steve got out his phone and showed her.  
“What is that.”  
“Exactly. So, stuff like that and many more things. Being alive one era, going to sleep, and then waking up in a completely new era is not easy. But it turned out ok. I got adjusted, met some new friends. I actually met my wife on my first mission there. Although I had no idea how important she was going to be in my life then. However, we did have an instant connection for reasons that are hard to explain. But I had a feeling then we were at least going to be friends.”  
“You have a wife in this.... other world?”  
“Had a wife.” Steve said grimly.  
Peggy put her hand on his leg. “I’m so sorry Steve.”  
“Thank you.” Steve thought about their mission to stop hydra and decided not to bring it up and change the timeline, “There was eventually a disagreement between this one guy and I.” Steve continued conveniently leaving out the name Stark. “Then after that I had to go on the run for 3 years and she came with me. We had to come back when the mighty titan Thanos was threatening to erase half of the population. We fought hard and fought well but he still won and still managed to erase half of the population. 5 years passed and we found a way to go back in time to get the infinity stones and fix what he did, bringing everybody back. That’s how I’m here, I’m returning the stones.”  
“Infinity stones?” She asked.  
“Yes, they are the most powerful stones and collected all together can wipe out half of humanity.”  
“We can stop that now we....”  
“I’m not telling you what they are and where they are. Don’t worry about it you should just keep living your life, if you change anything it will create an alternate timeline but won’t change the future.”  
“Ok. And your wife?” Peggy asked.  
“She sacrificed herself to get one of the stones, saved humanity by doing so too. The rules are a soul for the soul stone. I’m here to return the stone.”  
Peggy nodded, “She sounds like a wonderful woman. But, if you’re returning the stone she sacrificed her life for, then is there any point in her still being dead? If that’s how the stone works, could you get her back.”  
“Huh. I don’t know.”  
Peggy shrugged, “Worth a try.”  
“Peg? You home?”  
“Yes, Tom in the living room.”  
A man walked in. “Who’s this?”  
“Oh, just an old friend.”  
“I was actually about to leave I have things I need to get done.”  
“Nonsense! Stay for dinner!” He said. Steve smiled and Peggy said, “No Tom I think he needs to go.”  
“I’m on a mission and I haven’t seen Peggy in some time, so I thought I’d drop by and say hi.”  
“That’s nice of you.Good luck on your mission! I hope you are successful, and it goes smoothly.”  
“Thank you me too.”  
“Good luck, get her back!” Peggy chimed in.  
Steve walked outside and transported himself to Vormir.  
“Welcome Captain America.” A sneer came from the darkness as the red skull made his appearance.  
“Johann Schmidt?! I thought you were dead!” Steve said greatly shocked.  
“When I took the tesseract it transported me here, I am now destined to be in charge of guarding the soul stone as a curse.”  
“So, the soul stone is a soul for a soul, that’s the rules, right?”  
“Indeed.”  
“So if that’s the case, then can you do the soul stone for a soul.”  
“That is not how that works.”  
“Maybe not, but that’s how that needs to work because that is what makes sense. If I return the soul stone, then the life that was sacrificed in order to attain the soul stone should be able to come back because their sacrifice is meaningless now.”  
“I suppose you could try.” Schmidt sneered, “Jump off with the soul stone and see how that works.”  
“But I can’t die, my son needs me.”  
“What is more valuable to you. Reinstating a soul and losing nothing or losing everything? The choice is yours.”  
Steve started to think: if the soul for a soul really is true. Surely it won’t keep 2 extra souls if it doesn’t need to, right? Schmidt may be a schemer, but the soul stone follows fundamental rules that are never broken. Would it really keep the soul stone AND two souls? Steve decided that that answer was no and so, he decided to go for it. He jumped off the cliff and everything went black for a second. He woke up in a pool of water, the soul stone was gone. He almost panicked until he heard a voice, “Steve?”  
He turned around and saw her, Natasha with a confused look on her face.  
“Steve what are you doing here??” Nat asked as she ran up to him and kissed him hard.  
“Bringing you back with me. James needs his mom.”  
“He needs his dad! You can’t bring me back! It’s against the rules. But you’re here??”  
“I returned the soul stone. It wouldn’t keep two extra souls would it?” Steve reasoned. Nat looked thoughtful, I suppose not, Let’s try it.”  
Steve took a hold of her waist and pressed the destination into his wristband.

“Where is he! You need to bring him back!” Bucky whispered.  
“I’m trying!” Sam said trying not to panic.  
James sighed on Bucky’s shoulder. They heard a mechanical whirring sound and all 3 of them looked towards the sound and saw two people crash onto the ground. James looked at the commotion until he saw who the two people were. Bucky smiled and set him down.  
“Mommy?” The little boy said curiously.  
Nat stood up and turned around and saw her son.  
“Mommy!!”  
James ran and tackled her making her fall over again. She laughed and kissed his face multiple times before hugging him tight. Steve sat up and smiled at them before he hugged them both. Then they stood up and James ran to hug Bucky and Sam who smiled at each other and then back at Steve and Nat.  
Steve brushed a few loose hairs out of Nat’s face who smiled a big, genuine smile, her first in years. Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her hands on his face. Then they hugged for a while resting in the fact that Steve’s arms once again were enveloping her small frame. When they let go Steve kissed her and her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer to her. Nat then walked to Sam and Bucky and hugged each of them. She picked up James and who smiling at her.  
“Oh James, I love you bud.” She said as she hugged him. Steve came up behind them, “And I love you both.”  
Nat smiled and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Twitter: natr0gers  
> Instagram: natashasflorence  
> Tumblr: romnogrs


End file.
